


山邸（完）

by Vulpecula_030



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 原耽 - Freeform, 悬疑, 惊悚, 灵异
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpecula_030/pseuds/Vulpecula_030
Summary: 庄谐觉得自己又一次遭遇了鬼打墙。





	山邸（完）

0 陷  
庄谐觉得自己又一次遭遇了鬼打墙。  
对他来说，这不应当是一件太糟的事。以往，遇到这种情况，他甚至只需要坐下来发一会儿呆，然后起身，就能像一个普通的路人一样继续往前走，仿佛无事发生过。  
但今天……庄谐感觉自己兴许是劫数到了，撞上了大事儿。  
他已经在这片森林里走了约莫一个钟。不包括中途蹲在路边抽完两根烟的时间。  
却还是走不出这该死的鬼打墙。  
庄谐牵着马又一次停了下来，焦躁地扫了眼四周。  
这不是他第一次进入这片林区。现在看来，自己以往 “解决”鬼打墙的经验却使自己彻底迷失在这片既熟悉又陌生的森林里进退不得。  
每年的这个时候，他都会水陆空兼程来到这个小镇，向熟识的农户借一匹运载行李和补给品的马，而后独自进山。  
然而今天却撞上了鬼打墙，不复杂也变复杂。庄谐内心哀叹，以往一年半载可都不见得撞上一次呐。  
庄谐不想承认自己异于常人，但就他在这方面的表现来说，的确勉强蹭上了特殊人群的及格线。在过去的二十多年里，偶尔看见奇怪的影子、梦到奇怪的梦、听到奇怪的声响，最严重不过是掉进会自动退散的鬼打墙，庄谐已经习惯。  
蓦地，他发现，眼前的景象好像有些不对劲。  
不知何时，多了一条岔道。岔道看上去平平无奇，但出现的时机和地点都蹊跷得让人不安。  
什么时候出现的？趁自己出神悄咪咪长出来一条路？庄谐有些惊愕，确认自己一没瞎二没失忆三没失智，而这岔道的确就这么出现了。  
事出反常必有妖。不凑热闹，不凑热闹。最初的惊愕过去之后，庄谐选择不去理会这条林中岔道，牵着马继续照原路走。  
走出两步，庄谐突然意识到什么，掏出了手机。  
带着希冀，庄谐按亮手机，发现……依旧没有信号。自带的指南针呼呼乱转，一样报废。  
跌宕起伏的心情已经经不起再一次打击，庄谐只好把手机揣回兜里，继续往前走。  
又走了几个轮回。路还是老路，岔道也没有消失；马儿也很安静，未见疲态。  
一直这样，不是长久之策。庄谐寻思着，一直走下去，在饿死之前可能会累死，在累死之前可能会渴死，在渴死之前……会天黑。鬼打墙里会天黑吗？天黑之前之后会被阿飘抓走吗？庄谐不知道问题的答案，但无论天不天黑，自己总归需要休息，而露宿森林听起来无论如何都不是一个好主意。  
第四次经过岔道的时候，庄谐决定走进去。

  
1 府邸  
庄谐听过一种说法。  
越大、越古老的林子越可能异化，整片森林共享着相同的呼吸，吞噬闯入森林的倒霉蛋，然后将其化为自己的一部分。  
庄谐牵着马沿岔道缓步前行，一路上，林木愈见浓密，到处丛生的惨绿使庄谐的感官变得有些模糊，仿佛身处漩涡。  
所幸，这条路到底还是走到了终点——至少，鬼打墙算是结束了。  
入眼是连绵的铁栅。大概有些年头又缺乏养护，栅栏上铁锈蜿蜒，不知名的藤蔓植物攀附其上，野蛮生长。  
透过缝隙，庄谐看见栅栏那头似乎是个庭院，同样是破败的模样。而庭院那头……  
在这种情况下，看见一栋疑似洋房宅邸的建筑物，倒是一点都不奇怪。但当这样的烂套路应验在自己身上的时候，完全得不到猜中的快感，甚至还有些想骂娘。  
中世纪欧式别墅出现在异邦小镇的森林里，真的不奇怪。  
庄谐沿着栅栏走着，心想，虽然似乎已经废弃多年，但这么大一座宅邸，为何从没听镇民提起？  
庄谐心中疑问，但他没有余力在这个问题上多作思考，因为他发现，不知何时，天空已然阴云密布，难怪总觉得环境有些昏暗，衬得这宅子看起来分外阴惨。  
撞鬼偏逢连夜雨……庄谐牵着马绕到了庄园正面，铁栅门弯曲出精细考究的花纹，正中央没有落锁，庄谐伸手一推，便推开了其中一扇。  
从门进去，便是前庭庭院，但显然荒废已久，到处都是奇形怪状的野草和灌木，淹没了原有的齐整风貌。庭院中央的池塘盛着一汪发霉绿水，喷泉早已不再运作，顶端丘比特像泛着死白，蜿蜒流下黑色污迹，效果惊悚。  
仅从外观判断，整座宅邸都透露着陈旧破败的气息。砖石结构的外墙色泽灰黑，乱七八糟的植物自下而上吞吃了整座宅子的一层，层叠的斑驳绿色中间依稀可见几扇窗户，模糊混浊。二层的窗户倒是没有被遮盖，却空洞宛如眼窝……  
有人！二楼某扇窗户有个人影！  
等庄谐定睛一看，那白色的人影却消失了。  
然而，按照以往经验，庄谐相信自己绝对没有看错。  
这座宅邸给他的感觉很不好，仿佛跟这森林一样，择人而噬。说不定……那是被锁在里头的欧洲伽椰子什么的。  
庄谐退了两步，背过身，突然感到手中绳一紧。进山以来一直安静乖巧的马儿，突然开始低嘶，止住了步伐。庄谐试着拽了拽缰绳，低嘶转为嘶鸣，竟不愿再前进。  
庄谐一惊，赶紧停了下来。  
空荡荡的山道上什么也没有。然而，牲畜的感官往往比人类更加灵敏，兴许，它看到了什么庄谐都没有看到的东西。  
头顶突然炸响一声惊雷。下雨了。  
庄谐却没有动。  
闪电劈亮眼前景象的一瞬间，他看到不远处一棵树上挂着个黑乎乎的东西。  
好像……是个人。  
庄谐突然有个怪异的想法。那宅子二楼的白影，是不是就在看这玩意儿？  
正愣神着，又是几道闪电。身后的马嘶鸣更甚，一个冷颤从庄谐后背炸出天灵盖，他转身拔腿就跑。  
他娘的两边树上挂了密密麻麻一片人！  
庄谐几步蹿到门口，一脚踹开栅栏门，又一口气直接冲进了门廊，才停下来喘了口气。马跟着跑了过来，已经看不到远处树上的人影。  
雨越下越大。

  
2 风雨夜  
庄谐把马牵进门廊，拴在廊柱上，开始挑拣行李中或许有用的物品，放进随身背包。  
“马兄，咱们自求多福，各安天命。”拿上了该拿的，庄谐拍了拍马脖子，碎碎念道。  
庄谐走到门前。黑漆漆的大门和铁栅门一样，没有落锁。  
他决定进这宅子看看——经过刚才的经历，打死他他都不愿在外头过夜。  
野外就是野外，闹鬼都如此生猛。二楼那白影看起来就可爱多了，希望它继续在二楼看风景，不要下来凑热闹。  
庄谐安慰着自己，试着推了推门，摸了一手灰，却没有推动。再用力一推，陈年门轴发出刺耳的吱嘎声，勉强打开了。庄谐走了进去。  
正对着自己的是一段简单粗暴的宽楼梯，隐约可见堂皇的地毯花纹延伸着。这段楼梯的顶端是一块平台，照壁上挂着西式人物巨像，却没有被大门透进的光线照亮，看不分明；从平台往左右延伸出第二段楼梯，拐向二楼。庄谐所处的大厅左侧有条走廊，通向一层其余房间。  
庄谐划亮手机，消失的信号依旧没有出现，电量还算坚挺。他看了眼时间，自己午后出发，此时却近黄昏；身后大门依旧开着，风雨交加，一时半会儿停不了。  
得想办法在这过夜。  
庄谐想了想，忽略了楼梯，朝着大厅左侧的走廊入口走去。  
这条走廊有些长，却只有尽头一小段有可怜的光线从侧面射入，照亮尽头台子上的只剩半个的破花瓶，中间一长段昏暗，阴森森。  
庄谐在入口踌躇，环顾了一圈，发现楼梯背面原来还有空间，两扇大门敞开着。走过去一看，约莫是会客厅，稍微明亮些；尽头同样是两扇门，但似乎被关上了。  
墙上有壁炉。壁炉是个好东西——如果有木头的话。庄谐心想，手机灯极度耗电，自己身上除了打火机也没有其他可供照明的物品，于是光源就成了最需要解决的问题——在这样的宅子里头，黑暗能最大限度地剥夺人的安全感。  
在靠墙的桌子上，庄谐发现了一盏油灯，尽管落满灰尘，但竟然似乎还能使用……可惜油量岌岌可危。庄谐提起油灯，有总比没有好。  
天色很快黑了。感谢天，感谢地，感谢点烟用的小打火机，庄谐点起油灯，定了定神，朝里走去。  
一整条走廊，只有左侧有一间房，还被锁上。昏黄的油灯只照亮身周，脚步声仿佛有不止一重，庄谐一路走过去，简直想把这栋宅子的建筑师抽个后空翻。  
走到走廊尽头，左手边的窗户看不太清楚外头，想必是黑乎乎的庭院。庄谐不敢多看，顺着走廊往右拐。  
这条走廊左右各有房间。左侧第一间也被锁上，庄谐看了看对面，似乎是餐厅。庄谐走了进去，长条餐桌上有烛台，然而里头的蜡烛已经燃尽，无法利用。穿过餐厅，便是厨房。厨房内气味有些迷人，但庄谐在厨房角落顺利找到了一些劈好却没来得及使用的木头，抱了一把装进本用于装零食的大塑料袋，庄谐感觉有了些底气。  
庄谐一手提袋一手提灯从另一扇门走回走廊，对面，也就是方才锁着的房间的隔壁，是这走廊上的第四间房间。伸手推了推，这间竟然没锁。  
庄谐走了进去，终于在角落找到了他想要的东西——另一盏煤油灯。  
这盏灯的油量看起来可观一些，点起的火焰也更加明亮。庄谐把手中油灯的剩下一点儿煤油尽数倒进去，刚打算起身回客厅，突然听到了反常的声响。  
咚、咚、咚……  
沉闷的声音异常清晰，还杂着些别的杂音。声音从门外传来，似乎不太近，但也绝对不远；而且还在靠近。  
没顾上取一堆杂物，庄谐从地上跃起，几步跨到门口，关上了门。  
万幸，这门没有大门那吱嘎作响的尿性。庄谐在门后感到自己的太阳穴在暴跳，心跳也在轰鸣作响，听着门外的声音越来越近……  
又越来越远。  
庄谐听清了那杂音，是哗啦啦的声响，像是金属相擦。  
每声沉闷声响的间隔不算短，但声音的确在变远，最后消失了。  
庄谐又等了会儿，不见那声音再度出现，松了口气，下意识往后退了几步，不料一脚撞上了那袋木头。  
哗啦一声响，甚至比那金属声更加刺耳。  
为什么不用环保布袋  
庄谐脑内的保险丝崩断了，脑海中只剩几个方块字。  
咚！  
贴着门板，一声比以往都清晰的沉闷巨响，仿佛一锤砸到庄谐心脏。  
庄谐的身体完全僵住，失去自卫能力。事实上，他觉得自己没有猝死当场已经很坚强。  
要死了要死了要死了要死了……庄谐脑内疯狂跳着弹幕。  
嘎——吱嘎——  
又是一声。这声音相当刺耳难听，仿佛指甲刮黑板，也很近，就在门外的什么地方。  
……咚、咚、咚……  
庄谐觉得，这一两秒比一世纪还要漫长。沉闷响声再度响起，和金属摩擦声以及抓黑板声混在一起，甚至让他产生一种自己会死得很热闹的错觉。  
忽然，三种声音一齐消失了。只听到外头隐约的雨声。仿佛又过了几个世纪，声音没再响起。  
庄谐又等了会儿，总算缓了些过来。他感觉到饥饿，有些湿的衣服似乎贴在后背，还有些冷。  
总在这蹲着也不是办法，他想着，于是壮着胆子走到门前，贴着门听了听。  
外头似乎回到了方才的状态，静悄悄。  
庄谐回身提起油灯和袋子，试着开门。  
预想中的开门杀也没有发生，眼前依旧是昏暗的走廊，继续往左走的话还会再次拐弯，看来这宅子一层是个回形结构。  
庄谐选择原路返回。  
捱过一夜，等到天明雨止，或许还能找路下山。庄谐知道这个想法十分理想化，但他现在急需精神支柱来支持他挺过接下来看到听到的所有事。  
走出了几步，庄谐发现地上好像有什么东西。  
隔壁被锁房间的门口掉了一串钥匙。庄谐拾起了它，没有细看，快步往回走。重新钻进了会客厅，庄谐回身把大厅的门合上——虽然不知道有没有用，但方才的经历让他认识到门板的重要性。  
他放下手中的东西，提灯走向壁炉，手忙脚乱生起了火。不管怎么说，终于可以坐下来了。随意拍了拍灰，庄谐挨着壁炉就近坐在了旁边的沙发上，扒出一点吃的，开始狼吞虎咽。  
这时，他才感觉到一阵疲惫。  
客厅的窗户比较大，虽然被植物覆盖了大部，但却能透过更清晰的声音。庄谐听见外头的雷电已经止住，但风雨仍旧很大，呼号着穿过森林的风声如恶灵惨鸣，想到外头林子里的无名挂尸们，他还是觉得头皮发麻，庆幸此刻自己好歹还有一片屋顶，和一个壁炉。  
壁炉火焰温暖而稳定，如潮的困意很快袭来。庄谐看着壁炉里的火晃出了两三重影子，不知何时，眼一闭，失去了意识。  
他好像做了个梦，梦见白天在二楼窗户看到的白影出现在了房顶上，旁边还有个隐隐约约的黑影。他站在庭院门口，感觉被注视着，而后狠狠一推——  
身后竟然不是土地，坠落的失重感包围了他。  
……  
庄谐猛然睁开了眼睛。感觉冰凉……有东西扼住了他的喉咙！  
力道不小，他感到窒息，伸手抓向脖子却抓了个空，惊吓间开始扑腾，想要起身。  
视野抖动间，他发觉天花板也在抖，自己也在抖。地震了？  
庄谐猛地一挣，脖颈一轻，他从沙发上弹了起来，连退几步，发现居然是沙发在动——偌大一个单人沙发在他眼前剧烈抖动，仿佛有了生命。  
庄谐慌乱地看了眼四周。壁炉火焰已经很小，窗外一片漆黑，风雨声似乎已经止住了。  
但是这此起彼伏的叮铃哐啷声是什么啊！  
空空如也的天花板上不断有东西掉下，锅子、盘子、锤子，角落昏暗处的巨响听起来像是把掉落的椅子，几秒功夫，掉的东西越来越多，甚至掉下一把菜刀，他慌忙用手护住头，夺路狂奔，犹如逃离巨型家暴现场。一冲出门，庄谐没有看到楼梯，只看到被横七竖八的木板粗暴封住的一扇门——慌乱间，冲错了门，冲进了最后一条没来得及探索的走廊。  
庄谐心中咯噔一跳，方位感在这时全面运作，他往左一拐，想要按已知的路径一路跑回宅邸大门。庄谐面对的是第二条走廊尽头的那扇窗户，有月光艰难透过窗户投射进来，为他提供了方位。  
有叮铃哐啷的背景音中，刚跑出几步，庄谐一个急刹车，噔噔噔后退几步，背身往回跑。  
他听到一串女孩子的尖利笑声传来，速度太快来不及躲避，幽暗月光中，他看到一个娇小的白影从拐弯处闪出，是个小女孩。  
转身太急，庄谐差点摔着，前面一片漆黑，似乎是死路，慌不择路的他跑过被木板封住的后门，冲进那片黑暗中。慌乱中左手似乎又摸到了一扇门，空落落根本没有着锁，庄谐听到身后的笑声越来越清晰，用力一推，整个人扑进了一个房间，回身一脚，把门踹关上了。  
笑声止住了。  
安静了几秒，一声电子音炸响在庄谐耳侧，仿佛就在身边。  
他的手机！  
庄谐掏出手机，苍白的手机光照亮他惊恐的脸。  
锁屏上有一条弹出的通知，是一条消息：  
DO YOU LIKE THIS?  
手机内置播放器被激活，此时正以刺耳的音量放着巴赫那首二次知名度极广的d小调托卡塔与赋格，与此同时，手机开始一条一条疯狂进消息：  
DO YOU LIKE THIS ?  
喜欢个鬼啊！管风琴声很尖锐，在这种环境下跟鬼哭也没什么差别，庄谐听得脑仁都要炸了，无视消息弹窗，解锁手机，关掉了音乐。  
进来的消息也停止了，鲜红的99+浮现在主屏幕上。  
庄谐突然有个奇怪的想法。他点开信息，看着一排的大写英文，点进了其中一条。  
他要回复这条消息。  
WHO ARE YOU ?  
消息果然发出去了。庄谐不安等待着，想到自己像等暗恋对象一样等一个非人类的回复，他扯了扯嘴角，笑不出来。  
门外恢复了寂静，但庄谐一时半会儿不敢出去。四周黑暗，他试着摸了摸，摸到一排长椅。  
电子音响起。庄谐点亮手机，看到一条新消息。  
KILL ME   
哈？庄谐看着这个答非所问的回答，这是哪门子中二剧情？  
他忽然感受到光线，歪头一看——  
这房间居然装了几扇彩绘玻璃窗，微弱的光线透了进来，照亮了庄谐身旁的长椅。  
天亮了。

  
3 楼上有人  
庄谐就这样度过了筋疲力尽的一夜。  
仿佛通了一宵，他觉得自己的san值有些不够，茫茫然环顾了一圈这个房间。  
房间里有一排长椅，居然还有一个忏悔箱，背靠着彩绘玻璃窗，不知深红色的帷幔背后是什么。晨光渐盛，庄谐有了些胆子，走过去掀开，里头当然是空空如也。  
庄谐凑近仔细观察，发现箱壁上刻了狰狞而重复的几串字母，诸如“let me out”“let me go”“leave me alone”之类。  
刻出了我的心声啊。庄谐如此想，不知是什么人这么大胆，在忏悔箱里头刻字。  
难道是什么怨灵被关在这宅子里，需要我解救？又要我杀了它又要我救它还想弄死我，恶灵的心思真难猜。  
庄谐摇了摇头，不是每个人都有主角命。尽管他昨天的经历十分套路，但这不意味着他会天真地相信他能顺着这些零散的细节百猜百中、有如神助。他决定按原计划干——起码得试试。  
庄谐走出门，斜对面就是方才他冲出的客厅，他走了过去。  
客厅内已经一片狼藉，椅子凳子堆垒成了奇怪的小山。  
大门关上了。  
昨天进来时，庄谐记得自己明明没有关上大门，这令他有些不好的预感。上前拉开门。  
站在门廊里，庄谐左右环顾。  
他的马不见了。  
这不奇怪、不奇怪。庄谐安慰着自己，幸好自己一直背着背包，饿不死。他往外走去，一直走到了昨天被吓退的路口前。  
他深吸一口气，走了过去。  
什么都没有发生。一切顺利得难以想象。庄谐有些难以置信，又往前走了几步。  
他突然有种强烈的预兆。他不由自主地回头看了一眼——  
白衣小女孩坐在庭院中央的水池边，注视着他，开了口。庄谐一眼就分辨出了口型：  
DO YOU LIKE THIS ?  
……  
仿佛意识跳了水，庄谐“又一次”醒来。  
壁炉火焰已经很小，窗外一片漆黑，风雨声似乎已经止住了——多么熟悉的表达。  
没有吵闹鬼。  
What the f**k？ 庄谐感觉自己被那小女孩驴了。  
多么成功的一次愚弄，人定胜天，鬼定胜人。他懊恼地掏出手机，看了眼时间，已近黎明。没有99+。  
从戏份看，那白衣小女孩无疑就是正主了。他决定找到她，为此，他要上二楼——初次看见她的地方。庄谐郁闷地在沙发上瘫了会儿，叹了口气，站起了身，提起油灯，朝大门走去。  
等等。庄谐突然发现一个问题。  
他捡到的钥匙呢？  
他摸了摸衣兜，除了手机和一个打火机、半盒烟，空空如也。回身看了看，客厅的另一扇门依旧关着。他皱着眉，继续往前走，绕到楼梯旁。  
大门关上了。和方才梦中一样。  
庄谐走过去推了推，纹丝不动。又拉了拉，纹丝不动。他娘的被锁住了！  
OK. Fine. 庄谐认命了，提着灯走上了楼梯。  
走上了第一段楼梯，庄谐提灯照了照，总算看见墙上的巨大肖像画了什么。  
是一个白人男性，像所有古堡府宅里都会挂的那种，平平无奇。小女孩的父亲？庄谐没有多想，沿左侧楼梯绕上了二楼。  
刚迈上最后一级台阶，庄谐突然听到一连串钢琴琴音，弹了两个小节就停止了。  
楼上有人？  
庄谐对自己这个想法有些惊讶，竟然会认为那是人而不是鬼怪。声音从右后方两扇大门内传来，兴许这是二楼的客厅。庄谐走上前推了推，国际惯例，没有落锁。  
一进门，庄谐就吃了一惊。这巨大的房间，居然在四面都装上了镜子……一个很超前的设计。  
庄谐扫了眼，感觉有点晕，还有点瘆得慌，还有点想吐槽。  
这房间干净得非比寻常——只有旁边角落的一架钢琴，兴许是琴房。  
镜子总归是不太好的东西，庄谐有些迟疑，退了一步，钢琴却突然响了起来。  
开场八小节沉郁犹如钟声，琴键无人自动，画面灵异。  
庄谐没有继续后退。  
拉赫玛尼诺夫，c小调，第二钢琴协奏曲，庄谐曾经苦练过的曲子。虽然仅有钢琴的部分，但庄谐不得不赞叹，弹得不错，跟自己还有些许相像。  
不料，第一乐章才走了一个开头，庄谐听出，“它”弹错了一个音。  
气氛迷之尴尬，琴音“当”地一声戛然而止，空旷的琴房里响彻起回音。回音未落，庄谐以为的异变也没有发生——钢琴又响，直接跳到了第二乐章。  
第二乐章活泼优雅了许多，然而，在后半段又出了差错。  
“它”弹飞了，就跟自己从前一样。庄谐侧耳听着，不禁莞尔。  
果不其然，“它”又换了首曲子，这回是李斯特的高难练习曲之一，《鬼火》。想当年，自己看到谱子都要脑仁炸裂，这鬼琴肯定不行。  
很快，又是“当”的一声，钢琴停下了，再没有动静。  
脾气还挺大。庄谐盯着琴看了眼，走了过去。  
这么多年了，琴音居然依旧流畅清脆，怕是夜夜都在练。他觉得自己和这弹琴的鬼还挺有缘，有些莫名的亲切感，这使得他在这样诡异的房间里居然有些诡异的放松。  
庄谐坐下随手弹了几个音，感觉琴凳高度也非常合适，有些惊奇。他想起那幅贵族画像，又想起那个短暂的梦里的浑浊黑影，体型上似乎差不多。看来，自己除了要对付一个，或许还得对付另一个。  
琴凳……庄谐心思一动，起身翻开了琴凳盖。  
里头躺着一把钥匙。  
灵性选手庄谐，抢得一分。庄谐得意，把钥匙揣进衣服内袋，虽然不确定是什么钥匙，但应该很有用处。  
庄谐退出这房间，感到周围似乎亮了些。  
天终于亮了。

  
4 洋娃娃  
雨过天晴，天亮得很快。  
庄谐此刻镇定了很多，保持警觉绕着二楼走廊转了一圈。二楼和一楼一致，大琴房外是一圈环形回廊，左右两条走廊各三间屋子，对面走廊一间，然而同右侧三间一并都锁着，只有左侧倒是开了两间，看样子是厕所和浴室，彼此连通。没有别的选择，庄谐走了进去。  
地面很脏，还有些不知名污渍，盥洗台上的镜子和光洁完全沾不上边，污迹斑斑。庄谐看了眼，镜中人黑着眼圈乱着头发，甚至有了胡茬。他下意识扫了眼镜中自己的身周背后，一切如常。  
白天果然还是安全一些，得尽快行动。庄谐想移开目光，忽然间，镜中的自己竟然改变了表情。  
扯起了嘴角，他在笑。  
庄谐从没想过自己能摆出这样的表情，这感觉很怪异，他退后一步，戒备着看着镜子。  
镜子里的“自己”笑得甚至有些轻佻，看着自己，伸出手指在镜子上写起了什么。  
血红的颜色，他写了一句：  
FIND IT  
KILL ME  
又是这句话。庄谐皱起了眉，找？找到什么？  
镜子里的人也蹙起了眉。“自己”走了。  
庄谐摸不着头脑，但还是搜索了起来。在这样脏兮兮的环境里找东西实在有些折磨，庄谐在外间找遍了边边角角也没有什么发现，但当他走进浴室，绕过雕花屏风后，他立刻就有了一个猜想。  
眼前的浴缸内外壁布着深绿色的污迹，缸内还有小半缸水，泛着一种很难言明的深色。庄谐深吸了一口气，伸手探了进去。  
正勾住拉环，一股巨力猛然抓住了他的手往下拽。  
庄谐心中怒吼果然如此，另一只手扶住浴缸边沿跟巨力较起了劲，不料自己这艺术工作者的体格并斗不过这常年喝过期水的缸底恶灵，他的小臂被拉了进去，巨力丝毫未减。  
缸中水浮出一个个小漩涡，庄谐闻到令人作呕的腥臭，他急中生智，猛然伸出左手，探进水中，一把拔掉了塞子。  
水面浮出一张人脸的样子，大张着嘴，面容扭曲。庄谐感觉巨力顿时减弱，顺势拔出了手臂。  
水排尽，一串钥匙躺在缸底，同样是三个。  
灵性选手，抢得两分。庄谐甩了甩污渍，右手手腕隐隐作痛，所幸并无大碍。  
他捡起钥匙看了看，没有过度腐蚀的痕迹，应该还能使用。快步走出浴室，他决定一扇一扇试刚到手的钥匙。  
从这条走廊剩下的一个房间试起，其中一把钥匙成功打开了门。  
这是个书房，地毯精细考究，书架上摆着老式装帧的厚皮书，庄谐随手抽了本薄的翻了翻，是乐谱——如果不是时间有限的话，他倒是很想仔细看看。庄谐注意到窗前书桌上的一堆纸张，他走到桌前，正拈起一张看着，突然意识到了什么。  
二楼……窗户……  
他发觉，眼前的这扇窗户，似乎就是自己当时在庭院里见到的二楼窗户的其中一扇。有一种直觉引着他朝窗外看去，他看到——  
他的马死在了水池前，维持着开膛破肚的姿势，血迹已被昨夜大雨洗刷干净，但形貌依旧十分可怖。  
极具冲击感的画面令庄谐毛骨悚然，如果自己昨夜没有待在这该死的宅子里，被这样杀死的会不会还有他一个？庄谐更加确定了恶灵留他在这里必有所图的猜测，定了定神，继续翻看手里的文书。很快，他找到了一封信。潦草的手写字很难辨认，他勉强读了下去，发现这是一封给府邸主人的信。  
这宅邸的主人叫希姆莱伯爵，信的落款也姓希姆莱，是希姆莱伯爵的妹妹。信的内容是托孤，希姆莱夫人称自己病重，将女儿丽塔托付给自己尚无子嗣的哥哥，随行的还有从小和丽塔一起长大的侍女以及她的哥哥——一名马夫，带着一些财物。  
庄谐脑中飞快把人物和自己的所见对号入座，丽塔应该就是那个小女孩，而贵族像里的兴许就是希姆莱伯爵。后来发生了什么？  
庄谐继续翻了翻，没有发现什么，离开了书房。  
出门右拐，庄谐回到了楼梯口。继续往前，左拐，这条走廊有三个房间，庄谐想着，怎么着也得开一个。不料，前两间房都没有打开，最后好歹打开了最后一间。  
房内陈设十分朴素，除了两张床一个衣柜外所剩无几，甚至连张桌子都没有。在这样的环境下，墙上一行颇大的血字十分显眼。  
HE PASSES EVERY NIGHT  
谁？他？希姆莱伯爵？还是别的什么人？经过哪里？  
庄谐记下这条信息，离开了这间卧室，走向这一层的最后一间房。  
房门被打开，庄谐马上意识到，这或许是宅邸主人希姆莱伯爵的房间。房间很大，陈设奢侈，但却十分昏暗——所有窗户都被木板粗暴封住，室内光线严重不足。庄谐迟疑了片刻，回身去楼梯口取了油灯，又回到房间门口，迈步走了进去。  
伯爵的书桌十分杂乱，庄谐看着有些头大，但看在里头可能有重要信息的份上，还是伸手翻拣起物品。  
翻着翻着，他突然感觉有些异样。这样的灵异直觉已经多次帮到了他，他举起桌上的油灯回头一看，发现，身后不远处的一把摇椅，正在无声摇动。  
即使自己的神经已经身经百战，庄谐还是有些惊吓，来不及再细看，尽力抓了一把桌上的纸头，往门口冲去，不忘带上了门。  
庄谐一气跑回了楼梯口，确认没有危险，停下来翻起自己带出来的东西。兴许是自己真的运气不错，庄谐在里头发现了一个信封，打开一看，里头除了一纸书信，还有两把钥匙。  
这封信的字显然拙劣了许多，文法也乱七八糟，但内容却十分令人惊异。  
这是一封求救信，落款是菲亚，应当是一名女佣。  
信中说希姆莱伯爵的脾气是何等暴戾古怪、喜怒无常，宅子里的佣人除了她仅有一个年轻少女和她的马夫哥哥，小姐刚来时十分活泼，一阵子之后变得沉默寡言，性情也十分乖戾，自己一不顺意，就会受到丽塔的呵斥和惩罚。写到这里，信的语气越来越激烈越来越夸张，菲亚接着写道，她听到“老爷的脚步声夜夜经过自己房前”，她猜希姆莱伯爵经常虐待他的亲外甥女。信的最后提及信封中的两把钥匙，是菲亚偷偷偷出来的备用钥匙，其中有一把能够打开丽塔的房门，希望收信人赶紧上山救她。  
读完信，庄谐脑中的故事已经成型：这次粗糙的求救计划肯定失败了，信被希姆莱伯爵截留，至于故事的结局……所有的人都死了，而丽塔成了最强大的恶灵。  
目前看来，还是一个传统的故事。庄谐想。这一层还剩两个房间，他有预感，结果应当在最后一个房间里。

  
5 生天  
庄谐打开了第一个房间。根据他的推测，这间房就是他初次看见丽塔时丽塔所在的房间。  
房间虽然尘封已久，由于有阳光，仍能略微感受到精致的原貌。古典式带有繁复花边的床幕，同样风格的家具和装饰，然而庄谐自走进这个房间起便觉得有些阴冷。  
桌面空空如也，只摆着一个烛台，两个洋娃娃，还有一个音乐盒，像是女孩子家家喜爱的东西。庄谐打了个冷颤，加快了手上的速度，一把拉开抽屉翻找起来，果然找到一本疑似日记的本子。  
日记很厚，但只写了几页，可以看出日记的主人并没有什么耐心。字体很稚嫩，写的也大都是些无意义的短句，比如“我喜欢我的埃蒂”，大概是她的洋娃娃。最后一篇写的是“今天和莉莎还有她的哥哥一起到舅舅家”，日记到此为止，竟然没有下文。  
难道自己找错了东西？  
庄谐往后翻了几页，空空如也。他顿了顿，直接翻到了末几页。  
日记重新有了字迹，但十分潦草，且用力很重。  
这一页密密麻麻写着I hate him，边角竟然还有一滴干涸暗色的血；庄谐往后一翻，依旧是零散的几句话：  
“他们都死了”  
“那是地狱”  
“他会把我带走”  
“我偷到了地狱的钥匙”  
“永远的朋友们”  
“希望我最好的朋友为我保守秘密”  
……什么玩意儿？庄谐觉得自己脑子很疼，他不擅长解谜，丽塔日记里的零散语句提供的信息实在太过跳跃，他无从下手。  
他靠着墙，仔细思索起目前的线索。  
菲亚说希姆莱伯爵经常在晚上虐待丽塔，但丽塔的日记里提及“那是地狱”，用“那”指代，说明有特定的施虐地点，但他没有找到——  
地狱，会是哪里？  
二楼还剩下一个房间。一楼也有两个没有进过的房间。庄谐仔细回想着，会是其中的一个吗？  
不，不应该是。菲亚用的是“我猜”，这说明她不能确定希姆莱虐待丽塔，但丽塔的日记证明确有此事；希姆莱伯爵没有明目张胆地虐待她。施虐的地点很隐秘。  
莫非……在地下？比如地窖？  
庄谐觉得这个猜想很合理，但他没有见过这宅子地窖的入口，如果要找，势必又得忙碌一通。庄谐摸了摸衣兜，没使用过的钥匙中，有一个从菲亚的信封里取到的钥匙，但她却没有提及用途；还有一个从琴凳中得到的钥匙，来历成谜。这里会不会就有“地狱”的钥匙？即使自己下到了那里，又能做什么？  
秘密是什么？最好的朋友……难道是从小服侍她的莉莎？自己从进宅子起就没有见过尸体，从哪得到秘密？莫非……是“永远的朋友们”中的某一个？  
庄谐扶额，脑洞合不上，他决定，还是找到所谓的“地狱”再说。他走向位于丽塔和菲亚、莉莎的房间中间的最后一间房，试了试，居然用菲亚的另一把钥匙打开了。  
他看了一眼，头皮又奓了。  
这个房间……摆满了娃娃。  
庄谐一直觉得老式娃娃效果很惊悚，但他没想到一房间的娃娃效果能这么惊悚。他突然就理解了丽塔日记里“我永远的朋友们”是什么意思。  
幸好，丽塔给这满房的恐怖娃娃画了个重点——正中央的桌子上放了几个衣着繁复精致的娃娃，相比起来也的确更加高贵珍奇，符合“最好朋友”的定义。  
庄谐开始翻找起几个娃娃，很快便在其中一个娃娃腹部拙劣的缝合口里头摸到了……又一把钥匙。  
集齐多少多少把钥匙召唤一份便当吗……  
庄谐无语，攥着钥匙走出了门，忽然听到音乐盒的声音。  
音乐盒好像有些坏了，听着怪难受的。庄谐想着，看也没看就知道隔壁的门肯定又自己开了，抬腿就往楼下跑。  
一气跑到了一楼，庄谐感到有风从背后穿胸而过，眼前凭空凝出了一个白色的娇小身影。  
是丽塔。  
凑近了才看到丽塔浑身都是伤痕，她张大嘴，小脸逐渐扭曲，没有再说什么do you like this，直接扑了过来，还未靠近，庄谐就已经感觉到一股令人发颤的寒意，右手手腕一阵剧痛，他意识到丽塔这次动了真格。  
歪？说好的kill me现在反而要来结果我？庄谐发现自己完全没有正面硬上的实力，一时之间竟没有动作。  
啪！  
随着一声鞭响，丽塔突然止住了动作。  
英雄救美来了？庄谐从丽塔身边蹿过去，往声源处看了眼，模模糊糊，正是那疑似希姆莱伯爵的黑影——原来是黑吃黑，所谓一物降一物。  
希姆莱伯爵站在一楼客厅的门口，庄谐的斜前方，地毯被掀起了一大块，露出一个洞，看来正是地下室所在。  
庄谐没有犹豫，径直冲了过去。  
地下室里没有照明，庄谐点亮手机灯，一照之下猛然看到眼前没几步就是一片牢房铁栏杆，手机灯照亮了栏杆后的各式刑具和囚禁设备，比如地上的一副脚镣（或者手铐）以及与之相连的大铁球——这是一个用刑室。  
庄谐扑进房间反手关门的时候，已经听到上面的鞭声停了。  
黑暗狭小的空间令人窒息，室内几乎没有别的东西—一个只到膝盖的靠墙台子，然后就是地上的……一条支离破碎的白色裙子，上头血迹纵横。  
国际惯例，毁掉恶灵在世间的媒介是最简单粗暴的除灵方法。  
丽塔在砸着门，庄谐隔着门听到刺耳的尖叫。  
非常冷。庄谐强迫自己镇定，他打着颤从兜里掏打火机，蹲下去点燃了血衣。  
尖叫声一停，随后爆发出更强烈的嚎哭，震耳欲聋。庄谐感觉整间屋子都在震动，血衣烧尽了甚至都没有停止。  
不妙。门外的嚎哭已经消失，右手也不再疼痛，庄谐顾不上犹豫，举着手机开门奔了出去。  
“厄舍府”要倒了。  
丽塔和希姆莱伯爵都已经消失，整座宅子地动山摇，庄谐在一蓬蓬抖落的灰尘中冲到大门前，才想起大门早就被锁上了。  
他一阵慌乱，但马上他就想到，他还有一把没有用过的钥匙。  
琴凳。  
他听到各种或轻或重的物品落地声，比之前梦中的吵闹鬼更甚，飞快翻出钥匙，他一边祈祷一边转动了匙柄。  
门开了！灵性选手得到三分！他要赢了！  
庄谐冲出了大门，一路越过马尸穿过庭院， 冲出铁栅门的时候，整座府邸在他背后轰然倒塌。这一刻他的心情无比畅快，彻底相信，逃出生天是世界上最美好的四个字。  
眼前依旧是那段大路，两侧也没有悬挂着的尸体，直觉告诉庄谐，他已经走出了鬼打墙，他很快就能回到山下——  
这见鬼的两天一夜，终于结束了。  
然而，庄谐的直觉第一次有了失误。

  
6 眠  
狂奔的庄谐，一脚踏了空。  
呼啸的风声灌耳而过，树顶和山石在视线里飞速接近——  
他恨透了这强烈的失重感。  
……  
庄谐又一次猛然睁眼。他认出这是希姆莱府的客厅，天光已经大亮。  
震惊。他明明记得自己从悬崖掉了下去。难道自己又读档重来了？  
他到底活在现实还是梦里？还是……他已经死了？  
“bingo. 灵性选手庄谐，加一分。”突如其来的声音吓了庄谐一跳， 令他惊愕的是，这是他自己的声音。  
一个黑影出现在自己面前，面容很快清晰，正是他自己的脸。  
“你死了，准确地说，你早就死了。”  
另一个自己的语气太过笃定，庄谐不由接了句：“……什么时候？”  
“风雨夜。”“庄谐”说，“有什么疑问你就问吧，有问必答。”  
“……”庄谐沉默，“我是怎么死的？”  
“摔死的啊，”“庄谐”漫不经心地回答道，“无绳蹦极的感觉爽不？”  
看到庄谐茫然中透着一股委屈的表情，“庄谐”忍俊不禁，补了一句：“你以为你一路凯歌高唱逃下了山？我告诉你，希姆莱府出去根本没有路，是一处断崖。看到那些树上的尸体了吧？都是被他处死的仆人们。”  
“我明明从正门跑出来了啊？”庄谐说，“哪有把大门修在一片断崖前……啊？”  
“庄谐”露出一副“我怎么能这么傻”的表情，说：“你错了，那不是大门——是后门。”  
“从一开始你就搞错了方向。庭院是后花园，一楼被封住的是正门，你的马为什么死活也不肯走？不是因为那些死去的仆人们，而是因为，它知道前面是断崖。”  
“这……”庄谐感到窒息，“这太赖皮了啊？？”  
“其实呢，”“庄谐”在他面前的茶几上坐下，“真的要下山，你应该从上来时的小路下去——那是丽塔引导你上来的路，原路返回，准没错。只是……”他弯腰凑近庄谐，露出促狭的笑容，“我也未必肯放你走就是了。”  
“？？？”庄谐实在很累，没有力气暴跳如雷，而是条件反射地一缩，突然意识到自己已经死了，只好无奈地说，“那请你解释一下为什么会出现两个我好吗？”  
“这事，说来复杂——简单地说，我是平行世界的你，希姆莱府在两个世界都存在着，但你我都死在了里面——我死得比你晚些，毕竟我比较厉害。”“庄谐”抚着下巴。  
庄谐有些混乱，皱起了眉头。  
“你梦见丽塔和我的那次，的确是梦；喔对了，你以为的那个希姆莱伯爵，其实是我，一直都是我。但其实你在那之前就已经死了——在那种情况下昏睡过去，丽塔一根指头就能把你按死。”  
“那么，之后的经历……？”  
“那之后，你就来到了‘我们’共同存在的世界。”“庄谐”冒出一句，表情平静，“我死之后也在这里‘重生’了，丽塔不会主动察觉我，但她依旧没有死。你的死为你来到这里提供了条件，所以……”  
“所以你帮我解决了丽塔？”  
“多么天资聪颖，正是。”“庄谐”眉飞色舞，“解决丽塔的关键在于烧掉她存留在这的媒介——说到这里，你知道的，在希姆莱府有三条保命秘诀：门板能隔绝一切邪祟——只要门内没有邪祟；钥匙和纸墨是人类最伟大的发明；永久解决恶灵只有解决恶灵的附身之物，物质决定精神嘛。”  
庄谐回想起自己的经历，事件太多，难以记全，他只好说：“那些事情……都是你做的？钢琴……是你弹的？”  
“庄谐”点头，又摇头：“钢琴是我弹的呀——好听吗？——起初，在原来的世界，莉莎和莉莎的哥哥还是靠你自己躲过去的。”  
“莉莎？哥哥？”庄谐不解，“难道是……”  
“莉莎的哥哥约瑟死于希姆莱的囚室，双手双脚带着镣铐，连着大铁球。他抱起过铁球，试图砸死希姆莱，但失败了。后来，他被希姆莱起码活活拖死在山路上。”“庄谐”说，“莉莎也发现了菲亚发现的秘密，她和丽塔试图逃脱，被希姆莱发现，希姆莱把她锁在一楼书房里，活活饿死。——门内的莉莎和她抱着铁球的哥哥每晚都会相会，你运气不错，躲了过去。”  
咚咚声和挠门声得到了解释；马的惨死也预示马夫的惨死。  
“庄谐”继续说了下去：“梦中给你放巴赫托卡塔的是丽塔，选曲中二得不行；但是，告诉你kill me的是我，每次都是我。”  
其实是想引导自己杀掉丽塔吗……最后还真是“kill me”，庄谐自嘲地笑笑。  
“在镜子里给你提示，让你找到第一把钥匙的是我。丽塔化为恶灵后把希姆莱淹死在了浴缸里。然后……如你所见，牺牲一只手为你拦下丽塔的也是我。”“庄谐”此刻才伸手撩开左半边斗篷，袖管底下空空如也。  
“不用谢我。”“没有给庄谐开口的机会，“庄谐”紧接着说道。  
“因为……在悬崖边布下幻象，在琴凳里放进大门钥匙，骗你坠崖的是我。你知道，灵魂要消失，媒介就要除掉——我的灵魂被踢到了这个世界，切断了联系，根本没有办法让我消失，而且，丽塔和其他鬼魂们也都是如此——没有尸体，丽塔控制着其他鬼魂，要除掉她唯有烧掉那条裙子，”他苦涩地笑笑，“你来之前我已经……游荡了很久，躲着丽塔。我死于她手，她不死，我无法离开希姆莱府；我无法杀了她，也无法自杀，我……只有一个人。”  
庄谐对故事的本来面貌有些回不过神，但是，如果他没有搞错，掏出希姆莱府后，他在这个世界本可以获得活下去的希望。  
他看向“庄谐”，另一个自己的表情十分认真，还有些小心翼翼，整张脸一个大写的“你能原谅我吗”。  
他叹了一口气。反正，他也没有什么牵挂——老爸老妈早就走了，他也，一直是一个人。  
他听到自己答非所问说：“你的左手没了，是不是不能弹琴了？”  
“庄谐”愣了愣，露出一抹计划通的笑容，说：“没事啊……你给我弹嘛，反正都一样，而且，这样你也不能嘲笑我弹、错、三、次、了。”  
庄谐挑了挑眉，对此不做评价，说：“你说丽塔不死我们不能离开？那现在……我们可以离开了吗？”  
闻言，“庄谐”展颜一笑：“可以。走，咱们下山去。”  
今日天气晴，宜远行。

尾声

青年音乐家庄谐先生于X年X月X日不慎坠亡于X山某断崖下，终年X岁，已于X国X地火化，由其友人带回国内。特此讣告。  
XXXX年X月X日


End file.
